Recent retrospective studies on the effects of heavy maternal drinking have shown an adverse effect on the offspring. However, the following questions still need to be answered: How does moderate drinking affect fetal growth rates, perinatal morbidity and mortality, temperamental characteristics during infancy, frequency of spontaneous abortions or other maternal prenatal and delivery complications? To what extent does termination of maternal drinking reverse the possible adverse effects on the infant? What are the "long-term" effects of maternal drinking on the infant? To answer these and other related questions, we have initiated a large scale prospective epidemiologic study (now in the 03 year) among four hospitals serving the general population. For each subject information is obtained at the first visit, subsequent visits and at delivery. Information includes demographic, nutritional data, history of smoking, drug and alcohol use, etc. At one and five months after delivery interview information is obtained on alive-dead status and behavioral characteristics of the infant. The mother's and infant's medical charts will be abstracted to identify prenatal and delivery complications and abnormalities present at birth in the infant. Beginning with the 03 year, an infant examination was added to better assess the presence of the characteristics of the fetal alcohol syndrome. It is proposed that the study continue until 5,000 infants have been examined in addition to the 3,952 infants who were reviewed prior to the inclusion of the infant examination. Information from this study will be useful to health education programs seeking to reduce potential problems among expectant mothers. Such efforts will hopefully reduce morbidity and mortality and the cost of care of premature and handicapped infants in the community. Since approximately 50% of the 4 million pregnant women per year drink alcoholic beverages, the findings of this study could have a significant impact.